


赏味期限

by Freesia_snowbud



Category: Dachu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freesia_snowbud/pseuds/Freesia_snowbud
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuya
Kudos: 14





	赏味期限

“下周一的工作汇报别忘了交，顺便一提我已经告诉过敦君如果他再敢帮你写一次报告、就要给全社的人手磨半年份的咖啡……喂太宰别装死了，你总是这样，今天一天我就没见你从这个角落挪开过半步，你……唉，算了。你在听的吧？我可关灯了啊，我走了我不管你了。”  
太宰治戴着耳机，老神在在地将脸上遮着的书拿开，露出一只眼睛盯着国木田独步滴溜溜地转，“那么晚安啦”，紧接着将脸一蒙哼起了轻快的曲调。国木田独步看了看腕表，深知自己今天没工夫和太宰治玩迂回游戏，转身出门将门锁轻轻落上，随后疾步去赶要在三分钟内到站的电车。

“呵呵，开什么玩笑，你的耳机根本没有一点声音。”  
办公室只有落地窗边盛了勺月光，太宰治的目光所及尽是绛色一片。他循声慢慢地抬头，四四方方有棱有角的办公桌上竟然格外别扭地坐了个人儿，不是中原中也还能是谁，只是脸颊稍圆了点儿，五官稍嫩了点儿，自己的耳机戴在他的脑袋上显得稍大了点儿。太宰治眨巴两下眼睛，他不是很享受仰视中原中也的感觉，盯着对方又看了一小会儿，随即像唤小狗一样笑眯眯道：“中也下来，来我这边。”  
中原中也听话极了，或许自以为很酷地双手插兜从桌上跳了下来，以一种居高临下的姿态、冲着太宰治微微弓下腰：“我说怎么哪里都找不到你，怎么，飞不起来的笨鸟原来也只能到这种破屋檐子下面来避雨吗？”  
“中也……你十六岁还没到吧。这就是你对长辈说话的态度吗？给我客气点啊稍微。”  
大概是各方面都处在成长期，中原中也换上了那件低领白T，头发也比初见时长了不少，软软卷卷的发梢堪堪够得到脖颈，中原中也将右手放在颈后，手指慢慢地一下一下绕着发尾。  
太宰治说：“根据事物发展的客观规律来看，十五岁的中也不可能出现在这个时空。”他从沙发上坐起来，理了理自己因为躺了整整一天而皱成一团的风衣领口，“没有证据可以证明，你不是专门过来干掉太宰治的杀手或是别的什么人。就从你刚刚说话的口气来看，可一点都不像那个温温和和没脾气的中原中也。”  
“你说什么——”  
中原中也瞪大了眼，出拳速度之快以至于带起了周身愤怒的风、直击太宰治那张俊脸。与此同时太宰治飞快起身，轻轻松松地挡住了对方意气的挥拳，并且顺手梏着对方的胳膊猛地转身，轻而易举地将其撂倒在了沙发里。  
“笨！森先生难道没有告诉过你，带有感情的拳头是挥不中敌人的吗？你当‘羊之王’的那段时间里，难道也没有自己摸索出来吗？”  
“呜……！”  
“知道我为什么这么做吗？”太宰治也挤进沙发伏在中原中也的身上，点着他的鼻子，一字一句郑重其事道：”中也，你，犯了三个错误哦。”  
“其一，你没有经过保安大叔的同意就擅闯进来了吧？我记得国木田君临走前把门都锁好了，你这个小怪物准又是炸门而入的。要为自己做的事情负责啊小鬼。”  
“其二，你和你的搭档——不对，你昔日的搭档，曾经亲密无间的战友——之间居然完全没有默契可言！动动你的脑子想想也知道，我怎么可能会把你认错？”  
“其三，你忘了今天是什么节日吗？”  
前两条中原中也都有充分的理由反驳，正蠢蠢欲动张牙舞爪之际，听到这冷不丁的一问瞬间没了想法：“啊？什么节日啊？”  
“是万圣、万圣节啦！中也没有给我准备礼物吗？我的trick or treat呢？”  
中原中也在太宰治身下冷笑，“谁跟你玩这种小孩子把戏。”  
“小孩子？哼哼……要玩大人的游戏也行啊。不过在这之前，我有个问题要问你——不，不对。应该说，我有个事实需要你承认。”  
太宰治冰冰凉的手指滑过中原中也衣领上方的皮肤，调情似的，“中也，说你从十五岁那年就爱上了我，说你喜欢我，想被我上。”

中原中也的脸变得和对面楼顶的激光射灯一样绚丽缤纷。十五岁稚嫩少年的脸庞，在二十二岁的太宰治冷静的不带感情的目光注视下渐渐泛起红晕，很深很深的红晕，看上去像是发起了高烧，中原中也希望此时此刻在这逼仄的办公室里能发现个爆破装置什么的，可以瞬间引爆将二人一起炸得碎片都不剩。他想一拳就将眼前人打到一边、顺便狠狠地踹几脚以泄自己被冒犯到的愤，但是出于种种难以名状的顾虑没能下手，一方面也是因为太宰治不全是在放屁，至少，自己喜欢太宰治是真的。  
“所以呢？你知道了，然后怎么样呢？是为了践行你刚刚说的最后一句话、对我绳之以法将我送进囚笼，还是表面云淡风轻心里恶心得要死、从此别无瓜葛形同陌路呢？”  
太宰治愣了两秒，说道：“说实话，我真的很讨厌你。讨厌你的衣品你的头发你的性格，讨厌中也的一切，从十五岁那年就一直没变过。”他几乎是贴着中原中也脸上的绒毛对他耳语，不知是有心还是无心，嘴唇碰到了中原中也的脸颊，随后他低着头笑出声来，笑声就像幽夜吐蕊的昙花一样沉静漂亮：“我啊，其实一直都想亲亲你。”  
“哈哈…你这种人怎么可能——唔——”  
中原中也的腿被太宰治卡在双腿之间，双手也被锁住动弹不得，两人相拥而吻的姿态被月色按下快闪，像冲破金色牢笼要去亲吻天际的飞鸟。“我这种人怎么了，嗯？对大哥哥说话要礼貌哦。”  
“kiss的感觉怎么样？中也长这么大还没和别人碰过嘴儿吧？呵呵。我啊，可是用这张嘴尝过不知道多少女孩子的唇膏味道了呢。”  
“说你喜欢我这件事其实是我胡诌的啦。”  
“你说你要是那个二十二岁的矮子该多好。我渴望得到的一直都是中也你对我现在进行时的喜欢啊，毕竟我从十五岁就开始一刻不停地被你牵着鼻子走了。”  
“中也，你愿意和我做爱吗？我知道，比起kiss，中也心里想的一定是sex。”  
“………………”  
“滚，滚去找你的二十二岁的中原中也吧。”  
太宰治默不作声，悄无声息勃起的性器隔着好几层布料、硬生生挤进中原中也的股间，暗示一般地顶了又顶，顶得人气急败坏地红了脸，嘴里吐出好些不成字句的骂人话，捏紧的拳头最终愤愤不平地垂落在沙发边。  
始终无理取闹，始终无奈妥协。

鼻息炙热地厮缠在一起，初秋微凉的办公室内，某个落了光的角落却在急剧升温。  
太宰治一下下揉捏着中原中也的臀瓣，一边啧啧感叹着“小孩子的屁股就是紧致”。穴口边的臀肉相互挤压碰撞发出黏腻的声音，偏偏中原中也此时头脑又清醒得可怕，长这么大何曾做过这种事情，他难堪地紧紧咬住下唇硬是没发出一点儿声音，羞耻得泪水都在眼眶里直打转。太宰治拍拍他的脸叫他放松点儿，身体抖成这样待会儿可怎么进入啊，气得后者直接抓过太宰治的胳膊就咬，不过那点儿力气全使在他缠得厚厚的绷带上了，太宰治压根没感觉到一点儿疼。  
太宰治嘴上“乖啦乖啦”安慰着对方，右手两根手指已经并入对方的小穴，惹得中原中也浑身发抖气喘连连，哭哭啼啼呜呜咽咽着太宰治听不懂的破碎的话语。太宰治本人也并不好受，中原中也里面紧得可以，又不敢大幅度抽插怕疼着第一次的小处男，试探着贴着内里的穴肉搅动。中原中也只得被迫听着自己身下传来一阵阵陌生的水声，嘴唇快被咬破。  
“快、快点，快点进来……我，我真的受不了……”  
“不行，会受伤的。中也你好好配合我就行了。”  
“怎么还没好……这么久了……”  
“唔……第一次都这样。”嘻嘻，骗你的啦。  
等到忍耐力满技能点的太宰治终于玩够之后，中原中也的性器早已抬起头来，前端开始流出一点热液。太宰治不紧不慢地将其实早已肿大了一圈的滚烫性器捅入中原中也的后穴，恶趣味地缓慢推进、又在快到敏感点的时候停滞不前，满意地听着身下人情难自抑的惊喘，看着他眼神迷乱地抓着自己说，求你了，再深一点。  
皮肉相撞发出“啾啾”的水声，两人脸红心热地滚进月光剪影里，在最接近纯白的地方进行爱事。太宰治被折磨得怪惨，中原中也的穴口时不时紧张得一张一缩，起初太宰治会往中原中也嘴里塞一小块巧克力让他含化吃掉，到最后太宰治只能胡乱亲着中原中也的嘴唇来转移他的注意力。而中原中也本人自不必说，娇喘与眼泪齐飞，疼痛与快感并存，肉穴已经流出水来，太宰治甚至还换着花样进行抽插，每一次都能很好地把握住临界点，叫他喘也不是、不喘也不是，咿咿唔唔地发出如同巧克力熔岩蛋糕的黏糊声音。  
等到中原中也的嗓子都喊得哑了，太宰治终于将他的体液射在了中原中也体内，与此同时对方的性器前端也射出温热的一汪来。太宰治伏在中原中也身上，仔仔细细地为他整理乱七八糟的头发，一边整理一边就情不自禁地笑出声来。中原中也问他笑什么，他就说没什么，只是突然意识到你好像真的属于我了，至少现在的你是我的。  
中原中也困得眼皮打架，神色懒懒的，声音虚弱又沙哑：“七年后也不会变，一直都不会变，至少现在的我是这么想的。”

第二天，当全社的人正在享用中岛敦特制手磨咖啡之际，忽听得楼下传来爆破般的震天巨响。除了太宰治之外所有人都警觉地抬起了头，随后只见港口黑手党的中原干部踩着皮鞋披着大衣、气势汹汹地出现在了众人面前，那副神挡杀神的模样好像下一秒就要随机抓取一位幸运观众、让他享受被踩在干部大人的皮鞋下的尊贵待遇。  
太宰治就很幸运。  
他无可奈何地抓了抓脑袋，走到中原中也面前。中原中也一手抓着大衣、怒气冲冲地仰视着他，问：“我想知道为什么我一觉醒来脑海里就突然有了非常恐怖的记忆？你到底对十五岁的我做了什么？？！”  
“没做什么，万圣节国际惯例，trick or treat。”  
中原中也二话不说朝太宰治的左脸就是一拳，结结实实差点没把太宰治的颧骨给打碎，太宰治踉跄了两步抬手慢吞吞地擦着嘴角的鲜血，中原中也又忽地揪住他的衣领硬生生把人拽得弓起身子，再一次二话不说地吻了上去。  
“十五岁那年让你捡了好大一个便宜，不会再有下一次了混蛋！从接受老子强吻的这一刻开始，再也不许自说自话自以为是了！”  
太宰治摸索着搂住中原中也的腰，扯起破了的嘴角笑弯了眼：“好啊，那今晚就让我见见二十二岁的中原干部的床上功夫吧，别告诉我这七年你一点儿都没有长进啊。”  
“这种事情当然……”中原中也声音越来越小，最终细若蚊呐：“……不是你不行啊。”

——End——


End file.
